


Confrontation

by Humblefun



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humblefun/pseuds/Humblefun
Summary: Terra should pick better short cuts





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I honestly don't know what this is, but I like it. Set right after Slade shows back up in season 4. Not exactly canon compliant. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Mild talk of violence
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Terra was aware that taking the alleyway for a shortcut was probably a bad idea, but she had to get back to the dorms before curfew. She sighed and stared at the mouth of the alley before steeling herself and walking in. About a quarter of the way through there was a crash behind her and she started walking faster. 

_ Stupid idea, Terra. Stupid idea.  _

Her heart was in her throat and her knuckles were white from clutching her backpack straps so tightly. There were no lights and she had to focus to see the street at the other end of the alley. She was almost at the halfway point when footsteps sounded behind her. Her fear skyrocketed and the ground started to shake. She turned around, ready to defend herself, only to let out a breath of relief when she saw who it was. The ground went stable and her heartbeat slowed back down to a manageable pace. 

“What do you want?” She asked.

Sure, Terra was happy he wasn't some criminal out to get her, but that didn't mean she wanted to talk to him. She had a life and a curfew to keep, both of which could get messed up if he kept her for too long. 

“You chose him over us.”

_ You've got to be kidding me. _

Annoyance took over what little fear was left in her. He really had the nerve. She breathed out calmly and met his gaze.

“So you came to state a long outdated fact. Anything else? I'd like to get back to school and not be expelled.”

He leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. “I'd like to know why.”

She narrowed her eyes. “You do realize that this was years ago now right? It's over, it's done with,  _ let it go _ .” 

He shook his head. “I'm not going to let go of anything. Tell me why he was so much better than us.”

Her hands balled into fists and the loose bits of gravel on the ground started to float. He had no right. He looked at her with an unimpressed expression. 

“I don't have to answer you. I don't have to talk to you about this. I won't talk to you about this. It was years and years ago. He's gone, I'm here. What's done is done.” 

“Except that it's not done, Terra. You chose a megalomaniac over people who actually cared about you and I want to know why.”

The circle of ground around her started to crack. She forced herself to calm down. The gravel fell back to the ground, she unclenched her fists and inhaled deeply. She was not going to let him get into her head. 

“We’re done here.”

She turned on her heel and started walking away.

“He was going to kill them you know,” He called out. 

She paused. Everything was telling her to just keep walking, to not let herself get sucked back into the conversation. However, curiosity got the best of her and she faced him once more. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Slade. He was going to kill the Titans. Put probes in them that would burn them from the inside out. So that's why I worked for him.”

Terra swallowed. She hadn't known. His almost obsessive dislike of Slade made more sense now. She shook her head, as if that would help dislodge the thoughts from her brain. 

“That has nothing to do with me.”

He pushed himself off the wall. “Actually it does, because I know why I worked for him. It was because he threatened my friends, because he beat me black and blue everyday and called it training, because I got kicked in the face with steel toed boots and woke up tasting blood for a week, because I was terrified of him and what he was capable of. He was evil, Terra. So I reiterate, what made you choose him?”

She was shaking and she could only stare at him for a long moment before her voice actually came back to her.

“He didn't do that to me.”

“No, he just turned you against your friends, manipulated you, stripped you of your autonomy, and incited the events that led to your death,” he said, sarcasm lacing his tone. 

Her vision went yellow. “Shut up!” She screamed. “Why are you doing this? Why does it matter?!”

“Because, Terra! Because I need to know why you did it! I need to know what was  _ so  _ much better about him! I need to know why you did it willingly!”

“I wanted control! He gave me control and power and I finally felt like something significant! For my entire life I was nothing! I had nothing! And he promised me power and control and he followed through.” Her voice sounded small and pathetic to her own ears. “Obviously I found out that there were strings attached too late.” 

She could see him sizing her up. Eventually he nodded. 

“Fair enough. Have a good life, Terra.” He turned around and started to walk away. 

“That’s it?! You just corner me, dig up bad memories, and leave?!” 

“If it’s any consolation, I won’t ever bother you again.” 

He didn’t even turn around to say it and something in his tone made her stop and think. A cold feeling settled over her. 

“He’s alive isn’t he? You did this because you wanted to see if I was working with him again.”

“I’ll make sure he stays away from you, but yes.” She might have been going crazy, but she thought she heard the tremor in his voice. It made the indignation she was feeling taper a bit. 

“Robin.”

He inclined his head toward her. 

“I’m sorry.” 

A rueful smile.

“Me too, Terra.” 


End file.
